masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Awareness Bringer
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Mike Gilbert/What could have been. page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Temporaryeditor78 (talk) 23:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) To comment your blog on DA wikia Because I no longer has access to DA wikia, I'll comment your blog here. I'd like to see Nevarra in possible DLC of DAI. I don't understand your metaphor "can of worms". I'd like to reclaim another dwarven thaig from darkspawn occupation. I'd like my Inquisitor to visit own family in Ostwick, Dalish clan or dwarven house. I'd like to see islands of Alamar and Brandel's Reach. I'd like to meet Fenris to recruit him after destroying a Tevinter slave operation.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Those are good ones. I've actually thought of the families coming to visit Skyhold if not the other way around. I used the term as an expression of controversy.--Observer Supreme 21:57, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Shepard has personal quests based on origin, Inquisitor also should have ones like these. I think this should become a new standard in RPGs. If dwarven Inquisitor met Shale and recognised her name, there would be an interesting conversation. Player would feel like it is to be a relative of a golem.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 23:25, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::It would be a lot to process electronically, though.--Observer Supreme 23:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) If I can add anything more, then I'd like a DLC with an interesting temporary companion for example a member of Legion of Dead in mission of reclaiming a lost thaig and reward the player by teaching berserker specialization. Another DLC could be more about Bard Lore, temporary companion could teach the Inquisitor a bard specialization, this could even be Josephine. I always wondered what happened to the Guardian of the Urn.. As for mage specialization, keeper would be welcome, especially for a Dalish mage. Some Dalish clan would make an alliance pact with the Inquisition like with the Grey Wardens. FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:49, December 1, 2014 (UTC) As only commenter of your blog I reveal another of my wishes for DAI DLC. I think there isn't enough of qunari, I'd like to see more of this "alliance", because I haven't seen any use of them and I am a fan of the giants. May Arishok from DA2 or comic appears. I mentioned already a thaig and temporary companion Legionaire, but may in this DLC appear darkspawn controled by the Elder One or disciples allied with him or independent like Architect wanted. So many are interested in what happens Architect is spared, so is the Messenger's case. Inquisitor can be a manipulative jerk, so he can cause another civil war between darkspawn by siding with one of the groups only to make them occupied long enough to focus on the Elder One. In MP of DAI a Legionaire is described as sent by king of Orzammar due to alliance between Inquisition and his kingdom, so forming of this alliance could be shown and may chosen king have bigger impact than chosen ruler of Ferelden. In Redcliffe we had merely a dialogue, dwarven king could be more or less open-minded depending on who the warden choosed. Another interesting thing could be gryphons revelated in DA: the Last Flight to be not extinct. In World of Thedas is mentioned that elves and dwarves aren't prohibited to join the templar order, but we haven't seen any of them and I'd like to see dwarven or elven templars. Many wish to revisit Krikwall, but I'd rather see Starkhaven and Ostwick and Ansburg. In SH I want Sebastian as my new ally and character development that would make him better (like becoming like Lelouch vi Britannia or Radovid the Fitht the Stern). In O I just want my human Inquisitor to revisit his parents and sibling. A is only known because the Grey wardens have a keep there and I am a fan of the wardens.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:54, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's a lot to hope for.--Observer Supreme 19:49, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::The main story is quite short, it needs more plot. If I wanted gameplay expansion, then I'd like more weapon styles. We have 9 companions and only 5 weapons styles, new styles would make companions more than clones in combat. Many wanted dual wield warrior, that would be good if he wielded maces, swords and axes instead of daggers, but I can imagine spears or chained weapons or gloves with sharp additions to melee combat. Rogues would be even cooler if they used lines as weapons, not necessarly lasso. Mages depend on magic rather than staves, but 2 short wands as a weapon style wouldn't be that bad. That's just sharing my view with my new acquintance.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:38, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay.--Observer Supreme 21:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) New ideas, characters for multiplayers with completelly new abilities: golem, templar marksman, red templar with chance of redemption like Samson (we have 2 dalish and 4 mages, so why not more templars?), qunari beast tamer (qunari alliance), exorcist, bard, captured venatori gladiator, harlequine, orlesian soldier, grey warden elven scout, dwarven grey warden tank, human grey warden archer.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 19:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I read blog User blog:WilliamsonKnox/Villains of Mass Effect 4? and I kidna liked his idea. I described my 2 ideas in comments to the blog. I could write my own blog about ideas for villain, but I needed to imagine them first. WilliamsonKnox was faster.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 09:08, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy. I read the forum topic on DA wikia you participated in. Like Lazare I would like the qunari as a focus of the DA2 story. It was very weird that the ox-men were just sitting there. I feel the writters are more focused on calling against the church rather than good story. I was also dissatisfied with Awakening story being so short, it needs far more main quests. I also complain about anticlimatic quests in DAI, I think the writters have bad times as they write generic or stupid stories.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:19, July 4, 2015 (UTC) New blog updates I don't know if you still read my blog of MEA squadmates but I added some new ones. Sometimes I start from their background, sometimes from race and sometimes from powers. I still play ME3 MP as I enjoy playing some characters and use their awesome powers.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:46, July 28, 2016 (UTC)